


its avocado time

by alymatsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Deepthroating, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alymatsu/pseuds/alymatsu
Summary: you deepthroat rantaros cock lolcompletely gender neutral reader
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	its avocado time

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i started on this fic last night but havent been able to finish it till now haha, hope its good ^_^

“You're the most important person in my life.” Is what you heard coming from your boyfriend, Rantaro Amami. Your eyes darted straight to him, holding his hand and sitting on a mountain you guys just climbed, looking at the sunrise. Slight heat rushing to your cheeks as you blushed. 

He just kept looking forward at the sunrise and smiled. “You are too, Rantaro. I love you with every fiber of my being.” You managed to stutter out. your thumb rolled over his knuckles, feeling the cold metal from the rings he wore on his fingers. 

He looked over at you and stared into your eyes, the light reflecting off of you beautifully. He really loved you, and he wanted to show you so bad that he did. He didn't think just holding your hand or occasional pecks on your cheeks were enough. He wanted to show you in more ways than one or two. 

“You're so beautiful.” You smiled at his words. You started to sweat as he closed his eyes and started to lean into you, cupping his hand to your face. You followed his actions. The both of you intertwined each others’ tongues together in the hot kiss. A trail of saliva connecting your mouth as you pulled away for breath.

The two of you trying to grasp air for your lungs was only short lived till the two of you connected again, Rantaro grabbing your lower half to sit in his lap and meet his. A fluttering feeling in your stomach started to grow as you deepened the kiss.

You felt his growing erection from under his pants rub against your inner thigh and inhaled sharply. His ring clad hand reaching down to cup your ass made you jump and moan against his lips. His eyes now filled with lust and lidded as he looked into your own. 

“Do you want to..?” His raspy voice and he asked you those words hit you like a truck at full speed, fully turning you on as he was too. You nodded looking into his eyes. His long eyelashes fluttered everytime he blinked at you. You slowly ground your hips against his straining erection, eliciting a moan from him. 

“W-Wait wait.” He breathed out. You took the hint and stopped grinding yourself on him and looked at him nervously tilting your head. “Did-did I do something wrong?” He shook his head and slowly undid his pants, freeing his dick as it stood up in full glory. You looked at it for a little  _ too _ long and he started getting nervous. Your mouth started watering as you leaned up next to it and held it in your hand. It twitched to the sudden contact and Rantaro sharply inhaled. Arousal flowing through your body you licked the member from base to his tip.

Rantaro really liked that as he groaned and held his free hand in your hair and ruffled it and pulled as you started to take his shaft halfway into your mouth. Your gag reflex getting the better of you before you took it out and coughed. “You alright babe?” His voice in concern as he breathed heavily. You wiped off your mouth from the excess saliva and went back to licking up his cock. 

He groaned in pleasure again as you started sucking his dick again, hollowing your cheeks and taking him. Rantaro played with your hair again, muttering sweet praises and calling you cute nicknames like ‘kitten.’ 

You tried taking him all the way in again and managed to actually do it, you looked up at him, tears staining your eyes and running down your cheeks. He thought you looked so beautiful. 

“Agh- babe I’m-” He stuttered close to his peak. You quickly removed your mouth and started licking the slit of his shaft. He took the hand he was holding your head with and started quickly getting himself off. “Open your mouth, kitten.” And you did  _ exactly  _ that. Opening your mouth and sticking out your tongue you looked up at him. “B-Beautiful.” As soon as those words came out he came all over your face, some landing in your mouth. 

Rantaro smiled with half lidded eyes and panting like a dog. He instantly goes over to his bag to find a handkerchief to get you all cleaned up. You were thankful for that, you smiled back, giggling at him. 

“Once we get back, trust me, it'll be the best night you've ever had.”


End file.
